A Promise to Cedric
by sarey
Summary: Just before Cedric died, he made Harry promise him one thing. And now, Harry must fulfill his promise. Involves: Polyjuice potion, secret smiles, bald spots, and a certain Gryffindor and Slytherin.


A Promise To Cedric  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything at all, besides the plot. Everything belongs to JKR and the big peoples.  
  
Summary: Just before Cedric died, he made Harry promise him one thing. And now, Harry must fulfill his promise. Involves: Polyjuice potion, secret smiles, bald spots, and a certain Gryffindor and Slytherin.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold, voice say, "Kill the spare, but give them two minutes to say their last words."  
  
Cedric looked at Harry. "Look Harry, I'm going to die in two seconds, and I need you to promise me something.  
  
"What is it Cedric?"  
  
"Cho Chang's always wanted to fuck Malfoy. Promise me Harry, that you will get Malfoy to fuck her. Promise me this one thing and---"  
  
It was too late. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Harry saw everything in slow motion. The twist of Wormtail's mouth as he shrieked the curse, the flap of his black robes...   
  
"Fuck you Wormtail! You didn't give him his full two minutes!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fifteen year old Harry Potter woke up on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Fuck you Harry, you fell asleep again!" Hermione Granger screeched.  
  
"But Hermione, I'm having nightmares about Cedric again"  
  
"Fuck that, he died nearly a year ago." With that, she stormed up to her dorm room.  
  
Harry thought about what his best friend said. But he couldn't let anything go until he had fulfilled Cedric's wishes.  
  
He must get Draco Malfoy to fuck Cho Chang.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After Potions class, Harry told Ron and Hermione to frolic off without him. He then walked up to Draco, who was the only other person in the classroom.  
  
"Er…Malfoy, I need to ask you a favor," Harry continued, "Could you fuck Cho Chang?"  
  
Draco laughed condescendingly. "Why would I, Draco Malfoy, master of all, fuck something, like Cho Chang?" He spat out the last words.  
  
Harry felt his blood boil. "Look Malfoy, if I had a chance, I'd fuck Cho like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis. "Although I don't…"  
  
Draco sneered and said, "I always knew you had bad taste Potter."  
  
This was it for Harry. He took a swing at Dracos nose, but the other boy ducked, and Harry only grabbed a handful of his hair.  
  
Draco screeched and said, "My hair!"  
  
His screeching brought Professor McGonagall into the classroom.  
  
"Oh my! Tut tut Harry! Go to your common room now!" But she winked at him warmly.   
  
Then she rounded on Draco, with a glare. "And as for you, detention!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room, he clenched his fist in anger. Professor McGonagall had sent him to his room again. It was so totally unfair.  
  
As he unclenched his fist, he noticed some silky hair fall onto the ground. He stared at it for a while before realizing that it was Malfoys hair. Malfoys beautiful hair.  
  
'Look Malfoy, if I had a chance, I'd fuck Cho like that.'  
  
Harry grinned secretly to himself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho Chang walked down the corridor, towards the Ravenclaw Common Room. Suddenly, out of the shadows, her heart throb, Draco Malfoy, jumped out.  
  
"Hello Cho." He said, in his hot voice.  
  
"Er…Hello D-Draco."  
  
"I heard that you wanted to fuck me."  
  
Cho blushed, and her hands went to her throat. "I'd…never!"  
  
Draco smirked, and said, "It's ok. A lot of people feel this way."  
  
And then, they fucked,  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, Harry Potter smiled lovingly at the sleeping Cho next to him, as he slowly transformed from the body of Draco that he had occupied for a single hour.  
  
He put on his clothes, and quickly left the mostly unused classroom.   
  
As he walked to his common room, he thought that though it had been good, it hadn't been good enough. He wanted more. He needed more.  
  
He thought fleetingly of fucking Cho again, but then decided, Nah. You really only had one shot at things like this, and Cho had so obviously blown it.  
  
He needed someone new- someone fresh.  
  
He couldn't, of course, do this as Harry Potter though. He had to do this as Draco Malfoy.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One week later, Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin Common Room. The week had been weird. Cho Chang, along with many MANY other girls had been looking at him, and smiling secretly during meal times. It was almost as if he... But he couldn't have. He thought that he would at least remember something as important as that.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle bounced into the room.   
  
"Hiya Draco!" They said.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were the gossip queens of the whole school.  
  
"Can you believe what we heard?" They said excitedly.   
  
Draco shook his head only paying them attention with half an ear.  
  
Crabbe smirked and said, "Although, you probably already know, seeing as how..."  
  
Draco looked up. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Goyle giggled. "You've been fucking girls Draco!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle collapsed into fits of uncontrollable giggles.  
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "You guys know that I don't go for girls!"  
  
"Yeah..but the rumors HAVE said..." Crabbe said uncertainly.  
  
Draco said, "Yeah, well I think I'd know whether I've been fucking or not."  
  
He stormed up to his dorm room and slammed the door.  
  
This week had been hell. Harry Potter had been beating the crap out of him all week.   
  
Specifically going for the hair.  
  
Draco stared into his full length mirror. The hair.   
  
Then he saw it. It was there, and it was horrible. A bald spot.  
  
Through Draco's horror and anguish, a thought crossed his mind. 'Wasn't that where Harry always used to tug my hair?'  
  
And then it all clicked. The girls staring at him and giggling loudly, the polyjuice potion that   
Snape had been complaining about finding the residue of it everywhere, seeing his own self wandering in the halls (although he thought he had only imagined that)- THE BALD SPOT!  
  
It all fitted. Harry had been taking polyjuice potion and transforming every night into Draco and fucking every goddamn girl at Hogwarts.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day, at Potions, Draco stared at Harry closely as he did his work. After class,   
Draco followed Harry into an unused dungeon that Harry had ducked into.  
  
In there, he saw himself staring into, well, himself.  
  
Harry made a very audible shriek of surprise. He squeaked, "Draco..."  
  
"Yeah. Me. Draco. Not you, me." He stared stonily at Harry. "What the fuck are you doing, roaming the halls at night, in my body?"  
  
Harry gave a little sigh of relief. Good. He doesn't know the other side of the story yet.  
  
Draco sneered. "And don't think that I don't know the other side of the story yet either."  
  
Harry shrunk from Draco's gaze. He was going to say something, but Draco started ranting.  
  
"You know what Potter, you really screwed things over for me. I wanted to be known as the only gay man in a straight society, but no. I couldn't even have THAT!"  
  
Draco sunk to the floor, and buried his face in his hands.   
  
A little while later, he heard hesitant footsteps going towards his direction.  
  
Harry lifted Draco's face up to his, and brushed his lips against the other boy's, before pulling back and staring deeply into Draco's eyes.  
  
He stammered out, "I only realize now that the reason I fucked all those girls was because I felt insecure about my sexuality."   
  
He smiled condescendingly down at Draco. "Besides, I would've screwed it up for you anyway. It's two gay guys in a straight society."  
  
And then, they fucked.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Note: I hope you guys liked that, please review and tell me what us what you think! 


End file.
